THE HELL WAR
by RebelMaster1000
Summary: this is a special fanfic you will like it is rated r for drugs use killings i hope you like it specila guest stars the people from the comic satains six and the frist chapter dose not have anything to do with ccs but its still good
1. THE STROY

HI THERE PEOPLE WELL LOOK THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FRIST CCS FANFIC OK  
GOOD LOOK I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BECAUSE THERE IS GOING TO BE SPECIAL   
GUEST STARS LIKE THE PEOPLE FROM THE COMIC SATANS SIX AND OTHERS LIKE  
JASON FROM FRIDAY THE 13TH, FREDDY FROM NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET,  
LEATHER FACE FROM TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACER, FROM MICHAEL MYERS   
HALLOWEEN, PREDATOR, AND THE ONE THE ONLY JACK THE RIPPER, NOW I   
HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY DIFFRENT  
WELCOME TO MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA OH YEA AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO   
DONT KNOW WHO THE SATANS SIXARE THEY ARE THE DEVILS BEST WARRIORS   
THERE NAMES ARE BRIAN BLUE DRAGON: This erring knight has the worst of   
intentions...but his bad deeds always turn out to be good: HARD LUCK HARRIGAN: Petty   
gambler and bookie who drove the mobsters out of their bird!" DOCTOR MORBIUS: No   
self-respecting mass-murderer would associate with him"KUGA THE LION KILLER:  
The truth is he'll fight one but he won't kill one Kuga secretly loves animals.  
"MY FAVERT FRIGHTFUL: He's a real, bona-fide fiend from Hell. His powers are awesome   
He's sent along to keep the others in line, but he winds up helping them."DEZIRA OF   
BABYLON: She's too cute and dizzy to be a bona-fide temptress. She's like Goldie   
Hawn"  
{A PAST LOOK}  
  
If someone told you that there is no hell there wrong I ve seen it and its not pretty  
well any way iam going to tell you a stroy that well make scream lets start at the begging ok  
good now you see me and my friends have something diffrent about us you see we can   
become the worst mass murders in the world we are sort of possessed by the great killers  
Of Jason Voorhees that's me my brother is Freddy Krueger my friends are leather face   
Something called a predator and another friend is Michael Myers and some guy named  
Jack the ripper there is a funny thing we have the same first name that they have odd hun  
well any way here let start with my stroy.Now like normal kids like us we were always   
picked on growing up we always got beat up we didn't know what to do are parents didn't do  
any thing to stop them we got picked for anyway sports last all the time we couldn't do   
Anything about it or we would get beat up a lot worse then something wonderful happened  
one year when we were at Camp Crystal Lake we meet a man he was really weak I didn't   
Know what to do he looked really bad I felt like I some who know this guy that's when it   
Happened that when my life changed I grabbed the guy by the arm then we were covered   
by a strange orange light he looked like he was dissolving and then he turned in to a light  
And went inside of me I thought I was dead but then I felt better stronger and not as smart   
as I was before but it was weird then I saw my worst enemy Gerry he had something   
That told him to hit me and he came over and said" am going to kick your ass just for the fun  
It okay good" he said then he punched me in the face and it did not hurt I just stood there and  
said" is that the best you got" I turned around grabes Jason machete and cut the fucker   
head right off and said to my friends" that felt good now if I can do this you guys can"alright   
everyone time to go to bed" a counselor said that's were my brother got his new body.   
  
{IN THE DREAM}  
  
"Hey what's going on here" Freddy said"yea little girl can you help me out here"  
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you . . . Three, four, better lock your door . . . Five, six, grab  
your crucifix . . . Seven, eight, gonna stay up late . . . Nine, ten, never sleep again . . ."she said  
"okay if you have any info about were we are come find me will you" He said" well well what  
do we have here it looks like fresh meat" Freddy said as he liked his lips" what don't hurt me  
I can help you get in to the real world just don't kill me" you mean like that thing your brother   
did with Jason""yea that's it we can work togher""allright"Freddy said as he turned in to   
Smoke and went in to the other guy soul and next it was my other friend Bubba"  
  
{TEXAS}  
  
As soon as my bro Freddy got his new body we decide to go find one for all my   
Friends so we went to Texas to find the one people call Leather face when we finnal got there   
we notice that we were now nine years old and we already have done lots of massacres   
as soon as we got there we went right to work" look guys it has been a long six months   
Lets just get to work okay get ready Freddy" I said then we start to change we were growing   
taller are faces where starting to crack and bleed then my are ripped open and out came   
A stronger arm that had a very sharp machete the same thing happened with my bro Freddy  
It had a glove blade on it then my head just ripped open and out came Jason and I felt   
Fucking great the same thing happened with Freddy and we went in to the house of Leather   
Face then when we went in we saw his family setting down to dinner looks like they just got  
A fresh piece of fresh meat" lets get it on you scum" Freddy said we jumped at them and tossed  
Leather face out the window then we jumped out and got in to are old bodies my friend   
Bubba went up to him and grabbed his face and then lighten struck them and Leather face  
Was gone.  
  
{FIVE YEAR 6 LATER}  
  
As life was getting better in the past 6 years we have gotten many in new forms  
We have gotten some guy named Michael Myers my friend Matt got something called a  
Predator all we had to do was get to London and have my friend Jack a new bodies we   
Went looking for some guy called Jack the ripper when we got there we looked all around  
Asked many people but when we said the name Jack the ripper they ran away like a bunch  
Of pussy we finally found him but he was really weak like Jason when we found him it was  
A sad sight to see so we got him easily this time he turned in to dark mist and entered his   
Body.  
WELL PEOPLE I KNOW THERE WAS KNOW CARD CAPTER STUFF IN THIS   
CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO DONT WORRY AND ONE MORE THING IAM  
GOING TO USE THE AMRICAN NAMES OKAY GOOD. 


	2. IT BEGIN

{OLD HOUSE}  
  
Well now that you know are stroy we are going to get on with it we where at our   
Hide out it was the day we go to school in six years but in are travels we kept up some   
How anyway we were ready for school now but first we had to get are minds focus for the rest   
Of the day so we were sitting there smoking up having a toke it was funny then I saw the   
Time and said" guys we should go now" I said"yea your right Jason" my bro said so as  
We walked out we there was a bunch of kids who knocked into us nearly knocking me down  
It was some kid in the same uniform that I had on for school and I thought to myself when   
I get my hands on him he better have a lot of life insurances.  
  
{READTION HIGH}  
  
When we got there the high was just getting better the trees were talking to me   
Man I sware it was awsome"hi can you tell me what time it is" said a girl with brown hair"  
Its" I looked down at my watch and it looked like a clown and it said" it's finally happened   
Jason you have lost your mind" it said" ill show you clown" I said "excuse me what did  
you say" she said "I said its 8:22""oh thank you" she said"hey Sakura"one of her friends   
called out when they thought they were out of herring range they said" so who was that" her   
friend said" some weird guy Madison" she said then I thought so her name is Sakura and   
The other is Madison that's good to know" look you're already making friends" Matt said  
then I pretended to punch him and he flinched that's when I said" two for flinching" and punched   
him twice" what was that for" he said "I was bored come on lets get going's said.  
  
{IN CLASS}  
  
"Well kids I would like to bring in six new students Jason Matt Freddy Bubba   
Michael Jack come in would you" we walked in still stoned right out of are minds I bet we   
Looked like a bunch of idiots but who cared we got a something they don't have and that's a   
Lot of pot "would you like to sit down at the back" is teacher said so we did later on through   
The day people looked at use like we where we are but still.  
  
{AFTER SCHOOL}  
  
Just as school was over the same guy who knocked me over early almost did it   
Again then he said"hey kid watch were your going or next time iam going to have to beat   
You up you little shit head""iam sorry I don't speak idiot would you try to be smart" I said  
The I heard a voice said "Tory how is it going" it was that girl again but he was not listen   
he had his fist up in a sing that lets get it on" so you want to fight me do you well it's your lost"  
I said as I jumped in the air and kicked him he was able to block it just in time" why you little  
Iam going to kill you for that" he said but I said nothing and just kept on fighting in the   
background I heard some guy said"hey that's your friend right why aren't you helping him""  
Because Jason is just toying with him this is like the easy game to him" hats when I punched  
The guy in the face and knocked his ass down.  
  
{AT SKURAS HOUSE}  
  
"Hey kerio what's wrong" she said "I can fell some strong forces get the kid and meat  
Me and the old ball park we got big problems" he said.  
  
NOW PEOPLE LI IN THIS FANFIC WELL HAVE HIS OWN CLOW CARDS CALLED DARK  
CARDS A SET OF CARDS LIKE THE NORMAL CARDS BUT MORE PROWFUL.  
  
{AT THE PARK}  
  
Me and my friends went to the ball park to see if this would be a good place to   
Fight and its we were there fighting for are lives I was fighting with my trusty machete and  
My friends were fighting with there trusty blades it was a real hell of a time we are fighting  
A group called Satans six and they are tough I was fighting someone named Frightful   
And to be honest he was frightful we where know good at this then it happened my friend   
Jack the ripper died his head was cut off that's when I lost and just sucker punched   
Frightful out went after Jacks killer Dezira of Babylon she was going to die when I got there  
I heard her say "that was fun any more ohh so you want to play Jason" and I just bitch slapped   
Her as hard as could then Frightful came up behind me and broke my arm then Frightful  
And Dezira of Babylon came up to me and kept knocking me around like a football I was   
Almost dead then I heard it a wonderful sentences"force know my light relise the light   
Lighten" and some guy in green swings his sword and lighten come out and knock them   
Down it was crazy the rest of my men picked me up and put me out side there I returned   
To normal I got really sore my arm was not broken but it felt like it was then I turned around  
And saw the people who saved me and I found out it was Li and Sakura from school then   
It hit me these where the people that the fortune teller said to me last year she said" you   
Will meat someone in your future that will help you win a war" I always thought that was lie.  
  
PRETTY COOL HUN WELL ANY WAY I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END IT AND THAT IS   
THE BEST I COULD DO. 


	3. TERRIOST ATATCKED

{THE BALL PARK}  
  
There we were standing in front of are classmates holding are weapons getting   
  
to fight them from what we had just seen we had to kick there ass Sakura and Li were   
  
standing there getting ready to attacked us as well" what are you doing here Jason and who Are these loser your with"Li said" these so called loser are my friends at school "said then my friends changed back to normal when they were done changing they were all bloody Up like me [special note the reason they are all bloody up is because they have been split open and torn apart like in the movie Freddy revenge]"Li you see that we were just in a big battle with a group called the Satans six they are the devil best warriors they have we have been fighting them for years now it is hard to win they have powers like no other "I said "so that's why I felt those great powers of evil" said some kind of stuff animal" what the fuck Is this thing "I said" am kero guarding beast of the clow cards" he said" any way lets get going we have to show them maybe they can help us in are battle but right now we need a joint" Matt said so then we showed them to are hiding place.  
  
{AT THE BULDING}  
  
There we were getting stoned right out of are minds then I passed the joint to Li   
  
and said" wana have a hit" he said "sure" then he looked at his friends and said "don't look   
  
so shocked" he took the hit like a man and passed it to his friends they all took some then   
  
half an hour latter they all said bye and went home" boys we just made some new friends"  
  
I said.  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
When we got to school we went looking around for Li and the others we had to   
  
talk to them but before we could find them the bell rang for classes" when we got there went to hid in the bathroom getting ready for the terriost that we heard were going to take over are school today when we heard the announcement it was the pricnble and he said "good morning students we would like you to stand for are nation anthem hey what are you doing in here your not welcome in here" he said" shut up old man boys kill him" the leader said then over the inter com we heard gun shots going off that's when we got in to action and started to change like always for me my head went first and one minute later there was a pile of blood everywhere we walked out of the bathroom and went are speart ways to fight these assholes.  
  
{PREDATOR P.O.V.}  
  
There I was fighting a bunch of guys with guns and every thing and all I had was   
  
wrist blades but I was still kicking some ass one guy jumped at me and I put one of my wrist blades up and cut a guy in to a million peaces kept staping left and right tell there was   
  
know one left to fight and I went off looking for more.  
  
[FREDDY P.O.V.}  
  
"Come on who wants to have little iam ready for you I looked at one guy with a   
  
hand gun and made him see his worst night mare come to life home work only me and he   
  
saw then the book went at him and beat him in two I jumped like a spider at one of them   
  
and put a webbing of fire on him burning him to crisp then quickly went on to others.  
  
{MICHAEL P.O.V.}  
  
There I was all I had was a butcher knife and a my strength I went up to one guy   
  
gave him a good punch in the gut my hand went right through him and I thought this is cool  
  
i took my knife and cut one of those guys throat and did that a couple more times.  
  
{LEATHER FACE P.O.V.}  
  
I took one swing with my chainsaw and cut a guy in half and just kept that up   
  
over and over again it happened for some reason it brought back memories and they were   
  
not mine they were leather face it was weird then i realsed there was nobody left and I went to look for Jason.  
  
  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
I grabbed my machete and started to get to work and cut through these fuckers   
  
like nothing was wrong the I walked in to class room that had a bunch of people in it with  
  
shot guns pointing at me and they just fried at me like crazy and I pretend to die then they  
  
came over and said" do you think he is dead" one guy said" how the fuck should I know"  
  
then I opened my eyes and head butted a guy right in the face and head came off that   
  
when my friend came in and saw one last guy and he said" no one well make it out in three  
  
minutes that when the bombs well go off that then my bro said every one leave now well go   
  
look for the bomb and we did when he final found it was with gas and all kind of other   
  
explose that's when the bomb went off. As we were running for the exit we got blown out the windows and we got up to check if we are still in one peace then Freddy went up to Skura and said" Jason wants to see you and your friends later". 


	4. OLD FRIENDS NEW EMENY

NOW PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER THE NECRONOMICOM EX MORTIS WELL BE IN   
  
THIS CHAPTER I KNOW ITS WERID BUT WHO CARES DO YOU NO THAT WHEAT I  
  
THOUGHT ANYWAY YOU CAN'T HAVE A HELL WAR IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE   
  
TO SOME ZOMBIES OUR SOMETHING WELL LETS GET ON WITH THE STROY.  
  
{FRIGHTFUL P.O.V.}  
  
"Now bow down to me right now" my master said" you have done well all of you but   
  
You're also weak and stupid now they are going to team up with some friends to try and stop  
  
You and if they learn friend ship they well become twice as strong now frightful I have   
  
Something for you" he said "what is it sir "I asked "see this book it's called Necronomicom  
  
Ex mortis this is the most powerful book there is I have put all of your power in it so if it gets   
  
Destroyed you get destroyed got that now you must go and get out of my sight right now and  
  
One more thing don't forget the book it has some neat powers try them out".  
  
{THE BULDING}  
  
As we heard them getting closer I heard Sakura saying" I wonder what they have   
  
To talk to us about then they got hear they knocked on the door and said "is any one here  
  
Hello" she said" come in take a site look I have asked you here today so that you can help us  
  
Out in are battle to save the earth we saw what happened the other night we know that your  
  
Different like us we like that and we need your help before it's to late the warriors that we know  
  
As Satans six if they kill all of us there master the devil will raise and cause people to be his  
  
Slaves that means all of you and who is that" I said pointing at girl with pitch black hair"oh   
  
That's my friend Madison you said that you wanted all my friends to come with me"Sakura   
  
Said" well just make sure that you don't tell anyone about this ok good now like I was saying   
  
We think they are going attacked soon" I said then we all heard a voice that said "sooner then   
  
You think asshole.  
  
{OLD GRAVEYARD}  
  
There we where one minute we were in the building now we are here in this grave   
  
Yard" shows your self frightful now come on" I said" here iam he pulled out book and said"Cunda   
  
astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos canda amantos canda"he said then it felt like   
  
There was an earthquick"what the fuck is going on here Li Sakura rember you have to dismember  
  
There bodies to kill them all right now lets get to work" that when I started to change it felt   
  
Good and then I was Jason the same thing happened to all my friends except for LI and   
  
Sakura Li got out a really cool sword and so did Sakura they went in to battle and Just then  
  
I saw Jason memories I saw a little boy hit him in the side of the head with a machete and then   
  
Took magerbody chops with the machete that's what I started to do and I kept going like that  
  
for a while and then I saw one of the deadits bite Matt's arm so I went up to him and cut his arm   
  
Off so he won't become one then I saw something really scary Sakura friend Madison became  
  
One of them we kept yelling out "kills her kill her now then she looked like she was back to  
  
Normal but I know she wasn't Sakura went up to her and gave her a hug then her friend jumped  
  
Up and tried to bite her or something like that then she got up her sword and said" your not   
  
My friend my friends would never try to kill me iam going t set you free Masdion"then she  
  
Cut her in to a million peaces the leader said" lets get now boys" and they all ran off like a   
  
bunch of little babies I turned back to normal and said" groovy". 


	5. JASON VS MICHAEL

ALRIGHT PEOPLE NOT MENY PEOPLE KNOW THIS BUT THERE WAS GOING TO   
  
BE A JASON VS MICHAEL MOVIE BUT THEY NEVER DID IT CHEAP BASTERDS ANY  
  
WAY THIS CHAPTER WELL BE FULL OF IT IS GOING TO BE JASON VS MICHEAL  
  
THERE GOING FOR ONE HELL OF A RIDE PLUS ITS BEST IF I DO THIS CHAPTER  
  
YOU SEE IF THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE NOTICES ABOUT TEAMS IN CARTOONS  
  
THAT I WATCHED GROWING UP THE GOOD SIDE THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE ON  
  
THE GOOD SIDE WHO GOES BAD.  
  
{AT THE BULDING}  
  
It has only been a week scenes we have been here and already we have fought  
  
More battles then ever but it hasn't been as bad now that we have Sakura and her friends  
  
We have not been to school in well a week because it blew up this has been a real hell for   
  
Us and they still have not been able to find Madison we buried her were Sakura thought   
  
She would like to be buried it's the best thing we could do but the town is still looking for her  
  
But there was a still lot of fights going through the team the biggest one was me and Michael  
  
He kept getting so pissed off at us for no reason and he says he just wants to live a   
  
Normal life and he says that he might just go out telling people about what's going" look   
  
Jason not every body is up to fighting a great battle like this man all right now this time a  
  
Mean it iam going out there and iam going to tell every one about what's going on here" he   
  
said" look pal if you dare go out that door iam going to have to kill you" I said so I stood up and   
  
Stared to change first my face was ripped open by some kind of force then flowed by   
  
Jason hand with the machete next his leg broke through my gut and the same thing was   
  
Happening to Michael then we were both done and I jumped at him and punched him right   
  
In the face.  
  
{IN THE STREETS}  
  
People were just standing around not knowing what was about to happen when   
  
Michael was tossed out an window and in to the middle of the street and I jumped out right   
  
After him and just when he got up I gave him a left right combo and knock him on his ass   
  
Again then he jumped up and uppercut me and sent me flying ten feet and then I got up and  
  
He ran at me and I flipped him over my shoulder and knocked him ten feet behind me and put   
  
Machete in my holder for it I ran over to the swear cover and picked it up and smacked him   
  
In the face with it in the second shot with it broke and he went down but I just stood there   
  
Because he was not down and I knew he was not done he had been hit a lot harder than   
  
That before and I should know because I saw it when the real Michael was whating for his   
  
New body and leather face was fighting for his life when he was beating Michael with a   
  
Crowbar so he got up knowing his trick wouldn't work then I ran at him and knocked him a   
  
A brick wall then I saw Sakura and her Family having dinner and then when I saw Michael on  
  
The ground I looked for something to hit him with the I looked in the kitchen and saw one of  
  
Those little portable deep fat fryers so I sent grabbed it and poured the grease on Michael and he  
  
Got up garbed the thing out of my hand and started to hit me in the face with it hurt a little   
  
But not a lot it broke then I picked him up and knocked him through the wall on the other side   
  
And Sakura gave me a look that said I'll use my powers to send you somewhere safe then she ran  
  
Up stairs and I saw some light come out of her room and then we started to fly off   
  
Some where.  
  
{POWER PLANT}  
  
When we got there we landed in different places and that's when I got pissed so I   
  
Took out my machete that's when I went looking for the fucker and thought this is over iam   
  
Going to kill the son of a bitch so I went looking for him. When I finally found him I went up to   
  
Him and stabbed him like three or four times but I knew that wouldn't work and he knocked me   
  
Down and tried to put my head under toxic waste it was just touching the back of my head   
  
Burning my head then I got up and punched him in the face and destroyed his mask and I   
  
Looked into his face and I grabbed him and throw him into the toxic waste I turned around   
  
And he came out bigger and stronger then before he had spikes sticking out of his back he   
  
Had a divel like face only it was pitch black he had a knife through his head one arm was   
  
A Skelton the other was like a werewolf he had a face of the real Michael Myers he raised  
  
And I saw that he had a leg that was zombie like and the other was all lizard like this was the   
  
Real Michael Myers this had happened one time before with me when we first meet the   
  
Satans six that was way before we moved here now I saw the true Michael Myers this is   
  
Going to be one hell of a battle I jumped up in to the air and then Super Michael punched me  
  
With his werewolf arm and sent me flying twenty feet then he came at me and picked me  
  
Up and I got out of his gripe and punched him right in the face and I took out my machete   
  
And stabbed him in the face and he knocked me off and stepped on my legs over and over   
  
Again I jumped up and brushed the dirt off me and I found a gas tank cut the top off and   
  
Splashed it on him and found another one and I did it again then e came and got me and   
  
Punched me silly and then I thought when I get my hands on you ill kick the living shit right  
  
out of you and sware ill tare your fucking head right off that when I saw some chains and   
  
Ran over and go them and tied them around his legs togher and I took some wires and tied  
  
Them around his neck then I went and connected them to a power server and go some   
  
More wires around the rest of his body that could be put on[PEOPLE IF U ARE WONDREING   
  
HOW HE CAN DO ALL THIS DONT FORGET THAT HE HAS THE MIND OF THE BODIE  
  
HE SHARES WITH THE OTHER JASON] and I went over and turned on the power and sent  
  
One million volts of electron through his body and blew him up then all my friends came   
  
By just as I turned back to normal and they got there"wheres Michael" Freddy said"hey dead  
  
I saw what he really is and its tough but has dead now" I said" well you may think he's dead   
  
And your right but now his power has been sent to my master you will all die" Matt said in   
  
The corner and I saw that he had become a deadite and saw him change and he went down  
  
To hell" then I looked over in the corner and said" we got big problems we are going to have   
  
To work harder then ever before". 


	6. GO TO HELL

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER THE GROUP HAS TO GO DOWN TO HELL   
  
TO SAVE THERE FRIEND FROM BEING A DEADITE THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU.  
  
{THE BULDING}  
  
As I was falling a sleppe during the middle of the night I still couldn't believe what   
  
Happen today I had killed one of my best friends and the other is now in hell but that's   
  
When I heard the TV come on and when I woke I saw Matts face on the TV screen he   
  
said "Jason iam glad your awake get the others now" he said so I went and I got them   
  
when I got them up and told them what I saw they came running then Matt said" look guys   
  
like You saw early today with me becoming a deadite iam in hell and I am hiding they   
  
can't See me right now but I better still stay quite anyway I have found away to escape   
  
from here But I need your help you see I can try to get out of here by myself but they will   
  
get me and i'll never get out of here at the power plant were i went to hell there is portal   
  
there it can bring you down to but be careful there guards there" he said" but Matt if there   
  
is still a portal there can't they just take that way out instead of whating for us to be dead"   
  
I said" no Jason they Can't but they will take this chance if you come down to kill you but   
  
please help me" he said "We have got to help him he's our friend" I said.  
  
{IN A PARK}  
  
"Where is Sakura and LI they had be here fifteen minutes ago" then we saw   
  
them Coming and Sakura said "iam sorry were late but we needed to find away to stay   
  
cool when Were in hell" she said over the past few days i have developed a little crush on   
  
her and It kept getten bigger as well but it's not that bad "good thinking now lets get going's   
  
said We all ran into hidden place and she took out her fly card and we all flied to the power   
  
Planet the good thing about this power plant was that it was atoned and on an island so in   
  
Case something happens when we got there we all started to change and Li and Sakura   
  
Got out some swords then we went down.  
  
{HELL}  
  
There we were in hell the worst place in the world there was fire ever where   
  
And lava would come up and burn you people were being used as slaves and some   
  
Were being toured for fun it was the worst thing i ever saw in one corner i saw demeans  
  
And other crap i could have puked if it were possible for Jason to puke and even in the   
  
corner At a slave holder i saw my old friend Michael and then someone came up to me   
  
and said "Get back to work slave" some devil thing says"dont talk to him like that he is   
  
Jason Voorhees you will give him respect got that" Freddy said"oh i am sorry Jason i did  
  
not know it was You please forgive" then i gave him a look that said get the fuck out of my   
  
cock sucker and He ran like a little baby then we walked on and we saw him the devil he   
  
was talking to his Group of warriors and even Matt's body was there but not the real one   
  
then we walked away And bumped into the real Matt and Freddy said" lets get the fuck   
  
out of here kid when we Got near the exit we saw the devil come out of his chambers and   
  
we ducked out of sight Then he said" now i have reasoned to believe that the ones who   
  
have fought us in the is here In hell and they are over there GET THEM NOW OUR DIE"   
  
he said and pointing at us We crualed through and when we got through the other six   
  
came out and we got ready For one hell of a fight and when the demon Matt came out the   
  
real Matt returned to normal And he was back in business that's when things got rough i   
  
went after Frightful and Leather face went after Hard luck harrigan and Dezira of Babylon   
  
went running at Sakura Then Predator went for Kuga the lion killer and went for Freddy   
  
went for Doctor Mordius and the battle begin but Brian blue dragon went for Li.  
  
{POWER PLANT}  
  
I was going one on one with Frightful and uppercut him and stabbed him twice   
  
but Then he used an attacked called tornado of darkness and it blew me back but i got   
  
up Got really pissed of i jumped at him and slit his throat then stabbed him right in the balls   
  
and Head butted him then i started to take random chops at his body over and over again   
  
and i Stabbed him again but i knew he was not down over in the corner and saw that Li   
  
and Sakura Were doing pretty good for there first great battle Frightful went flying in the air   
  
and he yelled "Mega darkness wave" he said and shot a huge ass beam at us and took   
  
us down but we Were not out he kept doing that over and over again Then i saw Matt   
  
typed something On his wrist computer and he started to speak English in a low growl"   
  
you will die don't think You can stop me" he said" he went flying at Dezira of Babylon and   
  
grabbed her" ill self explode In five minutes" he said we ran out of there and they went   
  
back in to hell except for Dezira of Babylon and Brian blue dragon grabbed on to Matt   
  
then Sakura got out one of her cards and so did Li and they both spoke at the same time   
  
except Li said" dark fly card" and Sakura said "Star card" they flew us out of there and   
  
then five minutes later the island blew up taking Matt Brian blue dragon and Dezira of   
  
Babylon out as well i changed back to normal and I Said "when we get back to land we   
  
have got to call reinforcements". 


	7. BATTLE ROYAL

HI THERE ITS ME AGIAN IN THIS CHAPTER THE GANG GETS SOME REINFORCEMENTS TO HELP THEM IN THERE BATTLE JASON MEETS HIS DUBLE AND SAKURA FINDS OUT WHO LIKES HER AND SHE LIKES HIM TO ENJOY.  
  
{SAKURA P.O.V}  
  
"Where are you going tonight"Kero said"iam going to a party with Li and Jason"  
  
i said as i put on my earings"are you going to drink i know what Jason is like he drinks and   
  
dose drugs"he said"come on he only dose weed and dont forget who smoked some of that stuff as well rember when we frist meet them so there now i got to get going"i said and  
  
walked out of there.  
  
{THE BULDING}  
  
As me and the guys are haveing a drinking contest we heard the bell ring"ill get  
  
it"i said then thats when my buddy Martin came in and Sakura came in right in behind him  
  
then li walked in"hi guys kegs is back there as always enjoy"i said and pointed to three   
  
kegs"umm Jason why do you have three kegs and where did you find all this alicho"?  
  
Sakura asked"easy well frist off all the beer is budwiser the next one is eurpien beer and   
  
the finnal beer is light beer and to anwser your question about how i got it i used my fake   
  
i.d"i said"hey do have any whisky"Martin said "sure ill go it downstairs"i said.  
  
{BASEMENT}  
  
As i walked downstairs i was looking for the liqur cabnit when i saw a old mirror  
  
"thats odd i've never seen this down here before"i said i went up to and then something   
  
came out of it and hit me then there was a big flash"what the hell was that"i said then i felt   
  
some kind of werid itch on my shoulder so i tore it to see what it was and i saw an eye ball  
  
and it was getting bigger so i ran upstairs"oh dear god it's getting bigger awwwww"i said.  
  
{UPSTAIRS}  
  
As i ran up stairs it was almost done coming out of my body when i got there he   
  
finnaly got out and he look just like me"what are you are you me"i said "iam bad Jason and  
  
your good Jason"he said as he pated his hands aginst his cheast"your goody little two shoes your goody little two shoes"he said agian as he did some werid little claw fringer thing then he started to do a little dance"your goody little two"he said as he punched me"goody little two shoes"and he kicked me in the gut"goody little two shoes"and he slaped me i turn around and grabed a double barrlo that Martin brought over put it to his face and shoot him"iam not that good get me my machete time to die"i said as i brought my machete over my head and i choped him up in to tiny little peaces tell he was dead and i throw what was left of him out the window"Martin this is why we called you here so you and your gang of friends can help us your guns well be a big help in are fight aginst hell"i said "i'll help you dont worry man me and old duble barrlo well help you man"Martin said.  
  
{OUT SIDE}  
  
By the next morning all of Martin friends were here and they brought hell of a lot   
  
of guns to help us and ammo by the truck load"all you screw heads listion this is a war of   
  
hell and earth and we have to win or else everyone dies me,Bubba and Freddy have been  
  
fighting all are lives because of this now all day we will be traning and loading the guns we  
  
well be working all day no brakes now sound off like you got a pair"i said"sir yes sir"  
  
everone said so all through the day at the end of the day we all went in side it was my turn  
  
to take gun loading i decide to take the shift alone after an hour in there i was almost done   
  
when Sakura came in"hi Jason how is it going"she said i thought now would be the time to  
  
tell her the way i fell about her "hey Sakura i have got five words to say to you give me some sugar baby"and frenched kissed her then when we stopped she said"wow Jason i didn't know you felt about me like that thats good to know because i like you to"after she said that we ran up stairs in to my room and we took each others cloths off and i got on top of her we had sex it was great she was pretty good for her frist time.  
  
{NEXT MORNING}  
  
After the night me and Sakura woke up at the same time and we got dressed  
  
and we went to get something to eat when we heard some strang nosie and we went and   
  
saw some of are friends trying to hold the front doors closed"whats wrong guys"i said  
  
"tons and tons of deadites at the door ill get some 2X4 allright"so i ran i got the wood and i   
  
bloted up the doors then i saw some climb up the wall"ever one lock all the windows now"  
  
ever one did as i said "all guys this is what we feared all this time now we might have to   
  
blow this place up to get ride off them all me Bubba Freddy we well change and you guys   
  
well shot your way out but just so you know you might get killed all right now get as meny of   
  
those guns as you can meat back here in an hour we are going to fight and Freddy Bubba   
  
were going out frist then Li and Sakura and then every one else make your attack and   
  
rember to to plant some remote minds so we can blow this place to hell"i said then me   
  
Bubba and Freddy changed and an hour later we were all ready before we were going to  
  
kick the door open i nodded to Freddy and he nodded to me.  
  
{FREDDY P.O.V}  
  
When we kicked the door open we ran for the deadites stabed one in the gut and picked it up like that and tosed it up and it hit the bulding wall and smashed blood and guts went every where it was fun then i started to cut them up then i kicked one in the face and took its head right off then in the back i heard some gunshots and a chainsaw rip in life  
  
literly and Jason looked like he was having fun he keeped punching and stabing he even backed punched one in the face and he jumped in to the air and stabed one in the head he was kicking some major ass then three deadites walked up to me and i made my claw really big and slashed them into little pecies Jason rased his arm into the air as a single to blow up the bulding and there was an expolen like you wouldnt belive.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
When the bulding blew up it took out all the deadites then out of the smoke came the four reaming warriors of the satans six"darkness wave"Frightful said and he shot a wave the killed everyone excepte for me Bubba Freddy Li and Sakura"lets go"Hard Luck Harrigan said then i jumped at Frightful and gave him the old triple round the houes kick to the face and punched him in the face i jumped back and stabed him in the neck and he just kicked me and he i hit a still wall and it hurt i was down and Frightful went over to Bubba smashed his face into the back off his head and tore him apart he was dead i got up and and felt great anger then i notice i was getting bigger there was the sound off my mask melting into my faceand i showed my true face and my arm ripped open and out came a arm with a new bigger arm that kinda off looked like freddy excepte for the fact that my claws were real and my cheast ripped open and out came a new bodyi had a black arm that had a posion spike init and every time i wanted it to come out it would and i had scares all over my body with the print off the hocky mask on my cheast and a tall as hard as stell with wings on my back the kind off wings from that movie Jeppers Creappers plus skelton legs that could spourt me i had be come the real Jason Voorhees ones agian the satans four came at me and i took them all down i rased my head into the air and roared as loud as i could and i jumped into the air and flew olny to come back down and keep stabing and punching and kicking Kuga, The Lion-Killer as he got he went into the air and i flowwed him if he thinks he can out run me he is crazy i saw i bunched of people look up in the air and "lion of frie"Kuga said and he shot a little beam at me it didnt even hurt i went at him and punched him and he went through two buldings and i went after him then i kicked and he landed in the street and so did i he crosed his arms and said"animal surprem blast"and a whole lot of animals in little beams came out at me i sallowed all the engery he fried at me and i went in to the air and found a new power in this body and fried his attacked at back in dubble it hit him then i roared agian in the air this time louder he was dead and the other satans six were pulled back down i went over to my friends and changed back to normal and so did Freddy"how are you Jason are you tried"Freddy said "no iam not iam just fine iam not tried at all mabey its ever time this happens i get stronger oh great now where iam i going to live".  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT U I JUST DECIDE TO FINISH TODAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT NOW THERE MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES BUT MY MICROSOFT WORD PORGRHAM HAS BEEN DELETED AND I DONT KNOW WHO TO GET IT BACK. 


	8. RELASE THE BEAST

HEY GUYS IN THIS CHAPTER FREDDY LEARNS ABOUT HIS BEAST FORM THEY ALSO FIND A NEW PLACE TO LIVE AND LI MIGHT JUST CHATCH JASON AND SAKURA GOING AT IT.  
  
{RESTRUANT}  
  
"Look guys we need to find a new place for me and Freddy to live or well be bums"i said as i took a sip of my milkshake"look Jason we got bigger problems ok first Bubba is dead"Freddy said he took a big bite out of his bugger Li was also having a buger and fries same with Sakura"i know that and so are Matt,Jack and Micheal"i said"yea but you were the one that killed Micheal any way there are still three of the satans six left to get rid off and the deadites have been poping up all over town dumbass and life for these two have not been that good because of are arivle they have not been getting to enjoy there life we werent able to because of are problems with old Jason Voorhees"he said as he ponited to Li and Sakura"look here Freddy i dont care what you have to say allright you son of a bitch and beside its not my fult i would have gone on by my self even if i had to with out your help and besides you also wanted to be posed by Freddy Kuguar your self all right you little fucker now iam going out to get some air and to look for a new place to live allright bye"i said and i walked out of there and closed the door behind me.  
  
{STREETS}  
  
As i was walking down the road i was thinking about what Freddy said"what dose he know at least i've gotten to my beast form and iam a lot stronger then him iam the one who defated Kuga The Lion Killer when i became the beast for the second time"i said to myself then i looked over in the park where there was lots of screaming so i ran over i saw gun shop so i punched the window and grabed a double barrlo i grabed some bullets loaded it up and shot it in the back and said"yo she bitch lets go" then she said"i'll sallow your soul" then i said"come get some" then i shot her in the head and she flew at me and i ninga kicked her in the head then punched her in the gut and shot her in the face turned around and blew her head right off her body she was still standing i put two more bulttes in the gun turned back around shot her in the gut and she was down i tosed the gun into the air it landed in the ground with the shoting barllos down and it blew the ground right open and three ground hogs came flying out all shot right to hell and i walked away.  
  
{OLD MANSION}  
  
"This place is great i dont belive that know one live here"i said then i walked down staries and saw that there were large barllos of wine and bottles dating back to the 1890 so i grabed one and poped it open and took a big glop and man it was great strong just the way i like it and lots of flavour so i put a cork back init and went out to look for Freddy and the others.  
  
{BEACH}   
  
When i found them they were swimming so i decide to take a little dip when i got to them i told them"wow man i cant belivie you found a place like that"Li said then i whispered to Sakura when they were'nt looking "now we have a place to do are thing"i said and she let out a little giggle so we got out and went over to the old place.  
  
{IN SIDE THE MANSION}  
  
When we got there LI and Freddy went off to look around me and Sakura went off to one off the rooms to do are thing when we got there we took off are cloths and climbed into bed she was so hot we were both enjoying this then about ten minutes later we were still going at it and the Li walked into the room"Li get the fuck out of here"i said he ran out me and Sakura got dressed and walked out to go talk to Li when we found him he was sitting at a table"look Li what you just saw was me and Sakura loving each other we do man"i said "thats bullshit you dont love her you probley don't love her your most likely taken advantge of her"he said "look man i would never do that i do love her besides why are you acting like this"i said then Li stood up and said"look you want to know why because i have always loved her as well but i was to afrida to say anything but i was to slow good bye"he said"but Li what dont go"Sakura said then he walked out the door"guys come quick the satans six are on tv"Freddy said we went to see and they were they were burning down everything"lets go guys"i said me and Freddy changed into are battle from and Sakura got out a sword.  
  
{STREETS}  
  
When we got there i went to beast form right away i was back agian and felt complety control i flew into the air and so did Frightful we went into an air battle"flame of darkness"Frightful said i grabed it and shot it right back at him he just held onto it and he tosed it in to the air then i brought out my posion blade and tryed to stab him but he just grabed it and said"nice try better luck next time mother fucker" and tosed me down into the   
  
underground i got back up just as he came down and he punched the ground and just missed me by an inch i flew up and punched him in the face he grabed my face and tosed me into the air i came down and steped on his legs and slit his throat and gave him the old left and right move then he shot a dark fireball at me it hit me in the face he has been getting stronger lately ever fight i've been getting into lately then i tryed something new and held my posion blade in front of me focused and brought a hell of a lot of daqrk engery to me i fired it at him he grabed it and sent it back to me then i dodge it and it blew up in the air making a great explosion that would of done a lot of damge if it had hit him then i went down to the ground and landed in front of him after that Hard Luck Harrigan picked up Sakura a throwed her onto the ground i went for her and Frightful grabed my leg and said my leg and tosed me into the air then i tryed that move agian this time i was going to hit him hard and i shot the blast at him he hit it back at me with twice the speed and it hit me in the face hard and a massive explosion happened i turned back to normal and i hit the floor i was still alive that was one of the good things about shareing a body with Jason Voorhees  
  
i cant die that easy then the my machete fell out of the sky and got me inthe ribs "AWWWWWWWWWWWW"i screamed in pain it was a great pain then i saw something fly in the sky it was a golden lion and could see Sakura get up and say"kero he fried some kind of fire ball at Doctor Morbius and he went flying Freddy went to attack Hard Luck Harrigan when he saw that he was going to sneak attack Sakura so Freddy shot his hand out and he got Hard Luck Harrigan in the back then i had an idea if i could become a beast and Micheal could Freddy could mabey all of the others could as well then i spooke up"Freddy I want you to focous on the beast within yourself focous trust me man relase the beast realse the beast REALSEEEEEEEE"i said then he started to change he grew bigger then he stopped and i heard him say "is that all"then it happen his hat melted into his skull and his arm opened there was a hand that looked like Preadtor with the same arm after that happen some kind of ape arm came out the other end after that the head looked like that cruter from the movie pumpking head and so did the legs but the chest stayed the same i stood up evin with the pain in my side i said"ha lets rock"he ran at Hard Luck Harrigan punched him then the beast Freddy started to spin aroun and some rocks came and covred him he stoped and fired them at him they all hit him after that beast Freddy Grabed some more rocks put them in his mouth and chewed the rocks and fired them out in some kind of engery blast at Hard Luck Harrigan he dodge it at the last second when Freddy ran to a wall he climbed up the bulding he jumped down and kicked him hard Frightful sent his two men back down and beast Freddy saw ready for a real fight then Frightful said"i have a surpise for you here you go Jason" he shot some kind of light at me and it hit me after it was gone he said"nowyou are stuck like that you can never change never in less you can get hit by 100000 volts of engery good luck"he went down to hell then i saw some guy come out behind the rocks and he said"Sakura what the hell are you doing here and how did you do all that stuff"i looked at him it was that guy i knocked out before he looked at me and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me i pulled out my machete out of my ribs and screamed in pain big time i fell to the floor"Jason lets get you to my dad he could help you"Sakura said i looked at her and said"thanks" she hlped me up and went to her brother and said"do you have your car with you"he said"sure" and i we went over and i went in the back seat Sakura got in the back to help me hold the blood I think i had a few broken bones as well.  
  
WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW THIS TOOK A LOT OF HARD WORK AND DONT WORRY LI WELL BE BACK IN A FEW CHAPTERS. 


	9. MIND AND SOUL

HI THERE I AM GOING TO LEAVE OFF WERE WE LAST TIME JUST SO YOU KNOW SAKURA TELLS HER DAD WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH THE SATANS SIX I HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
  
{SAKURA HOUSE}  
  
As Sakura Dad was bandged up my wonds and helping me hold the blood in my ribs then he spooke"look i want you to tell me how this happen and let me get you to the hosptial" then i said"look all i need is ten days to heal up and ill tell you allright when we and my brother was little we got picked on a lot then one day at camp crystal lake i ran into Jason Voorhees and we joined into one then my brother became one with Freddy Kugar   
  
after that all my other friends got new bodys that we could become and fight the Satans six at the time we didnt know about the Satans six so we weren't worried then one day when we were when we were fiffteen we meet them and thats when all hell broke lose we had small battles but when we got here everything went wrong and the Satans six has to kill us to so there master the devil comes up and destroys the world"i said"guys look the t.v" Frightful came out and spooke"i want Jason and Freddy in two weeks or else ill destroy the world in those two weeks ill send deadites out after all of you"he said and left"in the morning well get to work and try to get me to have my power to change back"i said after a long night rest i woke up in the morning and i was a little sore i went down staris and saw Sakura and her brother having breakfest i just stood there watching then her dad spooke to me "would you like something to eat"then i looked at him and i said"no thanks" then Sakura said"hey Jason how come i never see you eat" i looked at her and said"well i havent eating anything in six years every scense i joined up with Jason Voorhees just like my invinceble anyway we have got to find away for me to get hit by 100000 volts of engery so i can change agian mabey that well help me heal up faster"when i finished speaking Sakura got up and said"i have an idea hey dad dose the unversty still have that power charger" he thought about it for a moment"yes we do have it do you think it might work" then i spoke"lets find out".  
  
{UNVERSTY}  
  
When we got there we were able to get in easy i looked over and saw that the high school gone no one was planing on rebulding that bulding with out fundings we went inside and found what we were looking for it was small but i didnt care if it was to help me i would do anything so first they tryed Sakura and her thunder card and nothing happened after that Li walked in to the room and Sakura said"oh Li thats great your back" then he looked over at me and and said"iam only here to help with Jason changing problem then iam gone now Sakura when i use my lighten move i want you to use the thunder card at the same time that might just give enough power allright lets do it"so they both got prepared and fired at me when they were done i got up and tryed to change then i said"i have an idea is there a relly big water tank around here" here dad thought about it for a second then said"yes i'll show you the way" so we went through a couple of doors and found it i jumped in man it was cold"ok when i get to the bottem use the lighten and fire it in and give me all you got iam doing this because water can make electroy stronger on so meny levels"i said went down and they did it went around we and i was in great pain i thought i would die right there i screamed and then i felt something leg just ripped open and my arm did the samething then i ripped open all the way and i was Jason Voorhees swam to the surfice right after that i changed back to my old self my ribs were better but that was it i climbed out and fell down on my face i was relly weak i stood up Sakura came running to me then i looked over and saw Sakura brother flooting in the air"you shell die"he said then Freddy jumped into the air and changed just like that fired his hand at him knocked him through a wall but the deadite just jumped in the air and Freddy did as well and they both did a werid matrix thing Freddy got the deadite in the face with his claw and the deadite got Freddy in the gut with a punch they both went down "a fuck this i'am getting tired of this now lets just finish this"Freddy said he lifted up one claw and it was a chainsaw he lifted up the other three and they were all stuff like axes,meachete and a hacksaw he ran at him and choped him up in to little pecies we walked out of the place and Freddy changed back i looked at him"you are one crazy son of a bitch you know that"i said he looked at me and said"i know but you are the dumbass" i saw Li walk away i went up to him and said"come on Li you have to help us fight man we need you look are you still mad about what happen"he looked at me with anger"look i dont care what you say iam going away now ok"he said when we got out side we looked around and saw the satans six and a bunch of deadites me and Freddy changed and then i changed in to the beast i flew into the air and screamed and fired a blast of pury engery and then i relised i could make my own attacks so i pointed my stringer and fried it like a missel when i did all the deadites were gone i decide to kill something like Hard Luck Harrigan he came at me i went at him and he punched me and did something werid and made to large diece in the air tosed it at me it only hit my arm i went and stabed him then i went down and change back to Jason Voorhees i was going to show that i didnt need to be a beast to fight i was going to kill Hard Luck Harrigan so i ran up to him and punched him in the face he got up and kicked me in the nuts but that was not enough to take me down so i picked up a shovel i found on the ground and smacked him in the face with it agian and agian i took another swing with the shovel he tryed to block it but just got half of his arm cut off i throw the shovel away and and did a back flip got his head with my feet and smashed him into the ground i got up ready for more and i went weak he came up to my and punched me i flew into the unversty   
  
and destroyed the place i dont know how that happen with my body then everything went dark and i was back in my human form and Jason walked out and looked at me"welcome"he said"did you just talk because you have never talked before"i said"this is a physic messege the only reasone i can do this right now is because your self consion is out we must learn to work togher so we can be stronger share body,mind and soul if we do that power well be ten times greater then before and we can do anything we won't with that power"he said"so what your saying well be tougher then ever nearly unstople and we can get rid of the satans six faster then before"i said"excelty that is what we must do"he said'lets do it"i said"then i got up i was back in my human form but i got up and yelled"ARE YOU READY TO GET IT ON"i said and then i changed into Jason Voorhees and was way stronger then i have ever been i walked up to Hard Luck Harrigan and upper cut him and he went flying farther then before i and he did the dice thing agian and when it hit me it did not hurt at all i was going to enjoy this fight so i hammer fist him he went down like a ton of bricks he got up and punched me i fell into a open sewer he thought he had got but i pulled him down and picked him up and tosed him down the sewer i went after him and i pulled out my maechete and was about to bring it down to his face but he dodge it just in time he was still fighting with just half of his arm and he was still strong but not as strong as me i was going to try and stab him agian but he grabed my maechete and it turned into some kind of werid thing it had a kind of skull face with bone like handle and a sharp sliver blade when this happen it burned off Hard Luck Harrigan handi took it and stabed him with it in the face he was starting to freak out when i did that he was getting fatter and fatter his eyes were glowing blood red so i pulled out the dager and he blew up when i ran up lader i changed back to normal looked over at Frightful he was mad"one of these day Jason you well die and it will be at my hands only"Frightful said"go to hell you mother fucking cocksucker son of a bitch asshole". 


	10. RING OF DEATH

HI THERE THIS IS WERE LI AND JASON SLOVE THERE PROBLEMS AND AN OLD FRIEND COMES BACK.  
  
{SAKURA P.O.V.}  
  
It has been ten day sciens Jason had killed Hard Luck Harrigan and he has never been better he was also stronger then ever it was great to see him like this his love toward me has also been getting stronger even sceins it has been about two weeks when we had started to date i love him more then ever before and i know he would die before he even let me get strach on my body just a four days ago when his ribs were starting he fought off a wild dog to save me he so romantic then one day when he was traning Li came up to us and spoke"look i have been whating to do this but i have to now have to now that you are held up tommawro at central park i changle you i fugure that we won't have problem because the fact that the has not been an attacke sciens you killed Hard Luck Harrigan"then Jason got up and said"i'll be there on one condtion if i win you have to take back what you said about me"Li thought about this for a moment and said"deal" they both just stared at each other.  
  
{CENTRAL PARK}  
  
"Please don't do this Jason"Sakura said"look i need to do this and i promiss i won't change into Jason now how about a good luck kiss"i said so we frenched there"you readdy"Li said out of nowhere "you better belive it"i said"so we stood there readdy we went right to the action and i tryed to kick him but he dodge it and he landed a punch on me and that hurt"so you have been traning"i said"like you wouldn't belive it"Li said so then i jumped into the air and kicked him hard and knocked him down so hard i could of swore the earth made a little shock i was going down to punch him he moved to the side and i made a hole in the ground he came at me with a left right combo i dodge it and i landed on the ground agian then i felt werid like there was something coming then there was a floor with blood on it walls of fire came out of nowehere and turned into a cage then i looked up and saw Frightful in a chair"welcome to the ring of death i will be your host Frightful enjoy the show"he said i was angre so i walked up to him or as far as i could go"what do want can't you see iam busy right now"i said he stood up and and said"you have brought just enough evil in to the world to summon my strongest curters" "deadites"i said"no only curters that can rise when a cetren amount of evil has been brought to the world look first there is the smasher he wears a black jacket he has a bone face and can even eat the toughtest of metal and over there is the snaper he has a crabe like body with a human torase and three snapers that fire high power that well destroy you get them now"he said and those two things came at us i took the smasher and Li took the snaper he jumped at me but i gave him the old triple round the house kick to the face i knocked him off his feat then when he got back up i tryed to punch him he grabed me fist and just tosed me like a ragdoll i hit the ground hard my nose was bleeding so i got "that's it asshole lets get it on"i said and changed and focus my mind with Jason we were one and stronge so i punched him down went down and grabed him by the neck and snaped it he fell to the floor so i went one to Li and picked the snaper up and tosed it to the wall it hit it and then got back up it ran to me and stoped at the smasher there was werid light there they fused togher and bacame a snaper smasher so Li jumped up and tryed to take it down he puled out his sword and said"force no my might relise the light LIGHTEN"and he fired a strong thing of engery it grabed the engery and tosed it back to Li jumped in to the air when the lighten hit the cage wall i saw it do some serious damage to the wall so iran to the wall i punched it as hard as i could Li was getting hurt pretty bad so i ran to help him i hit the snaper smasher so hard it nearly lost it head then tackle the dam thing down Li got up used his sword and stabed the bastard throught the hart he blew up and Li sword went flying into his hand after that some thing werid was floting in the air there was ton of them they all went into the ground Li spoke "what was that" Frightful said"those were the souls of the lost one's it takes five hundred of those to make one of the curters they just fought now that iam here i can't creat one of those thing i need a place were there is a lot of them" then he looked up to the air and he turned to flames and hit tha mall the ring of death dispeared then Li said"we have to get there before it's to late that mall can hold over 3000 people".  
  
{MALL}  
  
When we got there Li,Sakura and Freddy got readdy for battle we went off our sepourt ways i found a really big monster that looked like it could chew me up and spit me out litterly its teeth were huge it had something werid on its hands like snakes it picked up one guy and the snake came out and hit the guy in the face soon the guy was nothing but skin and bones and he was dead so jumped up at him and punched him down then i saw Frightful walk out of the dark"well what do you know i keeped fiffty surivers for my new toy and he has alreaddy made ten surivers how do you like that i used 2550 souls to make that i love my work" i went closer to him then that thing got back up and one of the snakes came out at me i dodge it and ran into a store a grabed a bottle of acid that might do it so i went back out and looked for it and it was gone.  
  
{LI P.O.V.}  
  
As i was walking i did not expect what was about to happen something werid thing grabed a pipe and smacked someone with it"hey asshole iam the one you want bring it on"i said so i got out my sword and took a swipe at him and hit him but that was not going to do anything then i thoguht of something"eltment water now eltment wind"and i froze him he was just standing there "i knew i could beat you"i said after that it got free and jumped over my head landing on the bottem floor i looked down and saw Sakura was down there she was doing everthing in her power to stop it and nothing was working as hard as she tryed nothing would happen then i saw someone body fly downand land on his head it was Jason after Freddy came out of nowhere and slashed it in the face when the curter was going to punch Jason he grabed it and snaped it off.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
When i broke his arm off he was pissed he shot out one of the snake things at me i pulled out the acid out of my pocket the snake hit and absored the stuff it blew up and grabed Sakura some of the acid hit my back and it burned like hell when i knew it was safe i got up and Li came down i changed back he held out his hand and said"iam sorry about what i said"i put my hand out and said"no problem"i said"oh Jason"a voice said to me i turned around and saw   
  
a kid about the same age as me he was wearing sunglass jeans and a tea shirt i said"Micheal"then he said"iam back". 


	11. MICHEAL'S BACK

HI THERE MICHEAL IS BACK WHAT DO YOU THINK IN THIS CHAPTER I WELL HAVE IT THAT   
  
MICHEAL AND JASON HAVE ONE FINNAL BATTLE TO THE DEATH THIS WELL BE A LONG CHAPTER SO PREPER YOUR SELF FOR ONE HELL RIDE.  
  
{MALL}  
  
"Oh Jason" i turned around and looked at kid the same age as me he was wearing sunglass jeans and a t-shirt"Micheal"i said "iam back"he said"how on earth did you come back i killed you with my own two hands"i said then he said"well iam glad you asked that you see you did kill me but just ten minutes ago the devil decide to let me go for one final fight and help destroy you this time though iam twice as strong as i was before i can still become Micheal Myers when i do that iam as strong as the beast in me and when i become the beast i am as strong as three beast in one"he said then i thought about what he had said and i said"well its so sad to get so much and that it would be usless" he came running at me and upper cut me sent me flying and it was painful then i saw how fast he was running towards me just as he got to me i dodge him just in time i looked up he looked over at"you call this usless"he said i just ran to him punched him three times"i've gotten stronger as well you asshole"i said then he punched into a gun shop i saw i double barrlo and some ammo i loaded the gun up and ran out"old double barrlo here blow your but to kingdom come see if we don't"i said and shot him in the head he still standing then he said"if you guys want to fight meet me at the carnvile tommawar night and bring as meny friends as you can i could use a good match" and he jumped out a window"guys Micheal is back and he is stronger then ever before but i do think we should fight him the carnvile tommawar night he needs to die and this is his last chance on this planit and Sakura i have something i wont you to promis me you'll do i don't want you to fight you might get hurt and i can't let that happen to you"i said "allright i wont fight i promiss".  
  
{CARNVILE}  
  
As we were whating there for Micheal Sakura came running up with a friend with angle wings"Jason,Freddy i would like you to meet Yue"she said we nodded are heads he did the samething we were focusing mental preparing are selfs for the fight there was nobdy there so we were safe from anybody seeing us and nobody would get hurt then he came and he walked out of the darkness Li jumped out first and said"me first".  
  
{LI P.O.V.}  
  
I got out my sword and was ready i charged at him he moved aside and did a quick change he pulled out butcher knive and took a swipe at me i did a backflip he ran at me i jumped at a wall used the force of the wall to spin me around and i tornadow kicked him i hit him hard i walked close to him but not to close to him his knive was bentand stuck in his thorte   
  
i smiled then he did something that made me want to throw up he pulled it out and the wound was still like that but no blood came out then i was pissed"element wind make a tornadow"i said and it did the power was so strong that he flew up into the air and he came flying down and it the ground hard i walked over to him i was standing over him i looked down at him he got up really fast a punched me and i went flying into the bumper cars i was hurt i looked up and saw that Micheal was standing over me he was about to kill me so i closed me eyes getting ready for it then there was bit of an explosen and i opened my eyes and saw that there was Yue who had just done that i heard him say"don't even think about it".  
  
{YUE P.O.V.}  
  
I flew at Micheal and grabed him cared him into the air at 2000 miles highi let go of him and he fell i made a crystal engery blade and fired it at Micheal he was hit by it and went down i landed on the groundand got ready i stood there and he got up not even hurt i was ready at least i thought i was he came up and punched me i went flying but likely my wings slowed me down i stoped completeyi went flying at him grabed him and draged him on the ground tosed him into the air i fromed a engery ball and it sturck him hard i went the air to watch him fall but i didn't think to know of what was going to happen next he fell out of the sky a lot further then i sent him flying mabey the force of the blast was to much but when he came down by me he grabed my throte he hit the ground i got up and tryed to fly but one of my wings were broken he came up to me and kicked me and grabed my shirt and punched me three times he let me go and i was up i was not going dow inless he was going down first so i fromed a large engery ball and fired it at him it hit him but he was still walking and i was out of engery i could not fight anymore then i closed my eyes i knew i was going to die today thats when i peaked open just a little bit and saw a handfly right by me and send Micheal fly"my turn" a voice said.  
  
{FERDDY P.O.V.}  
  
I brought my hand back to me and it felt werid it was starting to change into some kind of werid cyber glove and it was a lot more powerful so i ran at him with my blade out and got him he did not look hurt by this at all so i backed off and i was whating for him to make the next move and he did he came running at me with his knive and when he was five feet away i stretch my leg and kicked him in the face over and over agian but i knew that would not do the trick he was stronger then ever before i knew this but i was still not going to give up so jumped into the air"hey asshole up here take this"i said and fired a million razer sharp knvies at him i nearly took his head off at least that is what i thought i did he was still standing there with most of the blades in him he got up and he pulled out all of the blades out of his body i went back down and i slashed his face he was not even hurt at all so i stabed him in the face over and over agian then he kicked me in the gut i went down holdingmy stomech i could bearly breath it was imposplehow could be this strong i don't belive it he could not be this strong when he was with us he was the weakest one in the group and now he could rip my god dam head off if he wanted to"don't think you can win that easly pal i can and well kill you and if not me Jason over there well do the job and he would not let anything happen to his little brother belive me pal i can win"i said and with that i got up and charged at himand gave him the old left and right punch kickhe did not no what happen i sent him flying and he crashed into the roller coster and took the dam thing down i ran and picked him up and sliced him in the gut repleaty i did not stop intell he punched me and i went flying in to the bumper cars when he came over i picked up one of the cars and smashed it over his head but he picked up two and smashed them over my body then he was going to do it agian but Jason ran and tackled him.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
There was only one thing wrong about this match and that is if we become beast i would be in trouble he is a digger when he is beast i am a flyer so he would be stronger we are at the same amount of power no mater what i know for sure i make it my busnies to know so i ran over to him and kicked him as hard as i could and he kicked me when he got up and he used the same ammount of strangth he did not expect me to be this strong i guess he did not know about joining mind soul and body to become twice as strong for this fight i was readdy at least i thought i was and he came running and tackled me down to the ground man was this painful bt i just got back up and i decide to change into the beast he was doing the samething i knew he would do that when i was done he was done as well so we just stood there and watched him to see what he would do next he smashed his fist to the ground and made dust appear all around us when it finnaly cleared he was gone i knew he was under ground but were then he came up in front of me grabed me and pulled me under and draged me all over the place he tosed me in to the air i let my wings go i stood there he fired and ball of fire at me out of his ugly face i sallowed it and fired it back at him he tryed to punch it but i blew up when he hit the dam thing was missing part of his hand when the fire was gone and i could tell that hurti went to the ground and landed on the ground with my stinger pointed at his face he did not know what i learned i could do and wished i looked over in the corner and saw Freddy take Sakura and the other out right away he knew what i was going to do but i turned my head for to long he grabed my stinger and smashed me in to the ground he climbed into one of the mega roller coster he was standing there i flew at him with my blade out he tought i was going to hit him i knew that when he covred his face instead i choped the main sopourt beam down and he fell a long way i went down after him when he got back up i was readdy to destroy him but i was wrong he punched me in the gut and he did it agian and agian then he did it five more times and after that fifth time he punched me in the face man was he good but he was not that good i hammered punched him in the back of the head and after that he kicked me in the head i got really pissed at this point i was not going to take this anymore i stabed him in the face and put some posion in him and i mean alot i flew into the air this was going to be the finaly blow i pointed my stinger and fired a blast of pure engery and destroyed him and the park i flew down turned back into my self looked at my watch it was only 9:30 i said to my other friends and said"that did not take as long as i thought it would he finnaly gone he's not coming back".  
  
{FRIGHTFUL P.O.V.}  
  
"Look here little man iam sick of you faller if you don't kill those bastards in two weeks iam going to destroy you my self all of you"my master said"but sir they have more then us on there team we can't win with out anyhelp"Doctor Morbius said then my master took his tall and hit him"now you have one week to kill them". 


	12. JACKASS

THIS CHAPTER WELL JUST BE A BUNCH OF HUMMOR THEY TAKE A BREAK AND THEN THEY HAVE TO FIGHT AGIAN WHEN THEY ARE HAVING FUN GOOD GET READY FOR A NEW CHAPTER.  
  
{SKAKE PARK}  
  
"Jason what are you guy going to do agian"Sakura said"well babe it is easy we are going to try a stunt from a show called jackass and some stunts from the movie from when we were younger this one is are own idea me and Freddy are going to skake board up that ramp and go diffrent ways at the same time do a trick and we well see if we don't crash into each other"i said"but why would you do something like that and why do we have to video tape this"Li said"well Li that is easy you get to video tape it and you get a little laugh out of our pain as well but don't worry we can't be killed it is impossble for that to happen"Freddy said we were preparing are selfs we went off i did a supper man and he did a indy and we were about two inches closer then we wanted to be and we crashed into each other we hit the ground hard man were we hurt all of are friends were on the ground laughing there ass off"oh shit that hurt man oh god my back ok that is enough"i said and we walked off to go find a place to creat more hell.  
  
{FREDDY P.O.V.}  
  
I walked into a Chines food place i said"hey pal whasbie lots of it to go" i went out and grabed a table behind the restrunt were the others were "this is called whasbie snooters"i said and mixed the whasbie with soyie souce i sniffed it up my noise and i started to cough i felt like i could throw up so i took another shot and throw up i looked at it agian i took one more quick sniff and throw up agian the others were laughing and i started to laugh with them just for no reason"man that was strong stuff"i said"and we got it all on video"Jason said i was going to kick his ass he was the one who made me do it"lets go"he said.  
  
{EMPTY ROAD}  
  
We found a shopping cart and a deserted road that nobody was on me and Jason got into it and we were readdy Sakura was going to film it when we were going down we were we got in right away and Li gave us a little push we were going down faster then we thought we would it was fucking scary man when we got to the launch place i went flying but not as far as Jason he crashed into a a break wall we went up to him he was out of it i checked to see if he was alive he was but je was also a little contused we have to get him to a hosptial"no man iam fine i'll live"Jason said"look Jason your going to a hosptial and that is that i don't want any arguments about it"Sakura said"ok"he said and he fell"look there is a hosptial right there lets go"Li said we draged him and we got there and sat him in a chair we ent to the desk girl"hi there our friend was walking and he triped on something and smacked his head a large metal pipe he went out so we thought it was best to bring him here"i said"ok that was good idea"she said and she called for two doctors the two doctors came and took him off.  
  
{DOCTOR P.O.V.}  
  
We were exzaming the kid and then i notice something"hey come over here would you"I said said the other Doc came over and and said"what is it man"Jimmy said"take a look at this kids body power look his musle tuse is over the limit his body looks like it has been broken over a million times and look here he was shot in the head ones you can tell from this little bullet wound here"i said "well do you think we should call them"Jimmy said"i think we should but first we bandge him up and give him back to his friends and then we well call them"i said so   
  
we brought him back he was better but he was healing fast very fast"here you go and there no bill this one is on us"i said.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
In an hour i took off the bandge and my head still hurt a little but i was better "come on guys i need something to eat and drink we went home and i order a pizza they dlivered it 20 minutes when we got it we got out a case beer we had our pizza and our beer after that Sakura was a little tispy but she was not to bad we went up stairs we were not going to do anythin we were staring out the window"hey Sakura how long do you think this war is going to last i mean each time someone with strong power dies Frightful gets stronger and harder to beat this is one thing we have to get done fast i just wan't a normal life you know the kind were i live kind were i live with my parents"i said then Sakura said"look Jason you will have a normal there is only two of the Satans six left what if we just try to get rid of both of them at the same time i mean it work for Dezira of Babylon and Brian blue dragon"she said "yea but they were not as strong as Frightful and Doctor Morbius is not as weak as you would think belive me i know well i just hope the war well end soon"i said and looked out ahead of me and so a great big explosion in front of me"no not now" i jumped out of the window and changed really fast i went to see i saw Sakurk Jump out of the window so did Li and Freddy we fell very fast we ran over to were it was it was them i jumped at Frightful and just layed him out With non stop punches over and over agian i looked over in the corner and saw Li and Sakura whating to see if we got into trouble i guesed in turned my head for to long and Frightful just punched me after that when i was on the ground he came up to me and tryed to gouge one of my eyes out i looked up at him and punched him a couple times for some reason though i was doing double damage to him then i looked over at Sakura she was watching me closey she was looking no where else then i released it was her love for me so i kicked Frightful into the air and he came flying back down when he was near me i punched him in the gut a couple times and i just kicked the shit out me when he came down he punched kicked when he got down sent me flying after that i stod up and saw that he was going for Sakura he formed a great big ball of engery and he throw it at Sakura i ran and took the blast for her it turned me back to normalshe was holding on to me i was hurt pretty badly i thought i would die"hey Sakura i love you".  
  
{SAKURA P.O.V.}  
  
Jason just blacked out he was still alive but hurt i looked over at Freddy saw what happened and he grabed Doctor Morbius shot stright into the air he went and blew up there was aloud bang Freddy was gone and so was Doctor Morbius Frightful went away and some people came in a jeep i looked down on Jason neck there was some kind of device on his neck i took it off they came over to us the over powered me and Li and took Jason they left with him"i went chaseing the jeep yelling"NO JASON COME BACK HERE". 


	13. IT'S WAR

{MILERTY BASE}  
  
"Where am i Sakura were are you"i said i looked around i could not move i looked down and saw that my feet were chaned and so were my armi could not move any inch"you people think a chan well stop me"i said then i heard a voice say"no but this well"and they shocked me sent over a million bolts of electry through my body i felt like i was going to blow up right there and then and they turned off the power i looked around"show me your face right now you son of a bitch"i said they turned on a light and i saw some people behind some glass"why am i here tell me now"i said "well when you went to the hosptial earlyer today the doctors found out that you were diffrent your power was through the roof and you were helling up faster then any person that we have ever seen in our lifes"they said"now tell me were we are"i said"well because you won't make it out here alive i'll tell you this place is an secert under ground miltery base now it is time for you to go to slepp"they said then some kind of green gas felled up the and i blacked out agian.  
  
{LI P.O.V.}  
  
"I can't belive this has happened now Freddy is dead and Jason has dissapered"i said "and we have we got a bigger problems the hell deamons looks like we are going to have to fight with out Jason"Sakura said "there is ten of them they look mad i'll take the five on the right and you can fight the five left this should not take to long it should take a very long time"i ran at one of the five curters i was fighting all ten looked the same they almost looked like scourpens just they had three heads one blue head a red head and a green head all of the ones i was fighting open there blue heads and shoot ice at me i rased my sword into the air and said"elemet fire"and shot fire at the werid curters and melted the ice two of the curters sallowed the fire in a green head and some of it landed in the blue head the two heads fell off and desloved i went after the other head and kicked it nice and hard sent the bastard down Sakura had already killed two of the guys she was fighting i went up to the one i was fighting and finished him off i stabed him in the red face then something ramed into me and hit me hard he walked up to me and stood on my back i turned around put my sword to his head and focous twice as hard"force know my might relise the light lighten"and i blew the son of a bitch up after that there were only six left they each turned in to some kind of werid light and they all fused togher into one great big curter i jumped at one of beast heads i punched it in the eye and and took out one eye i tryed doing that to the other eye he tosed me to the side i got back up just before his head was about to crush me i jumped up into the air i was going to try to cut on of the throtes but it got up and opened it's mouth and fired a great big ball of fire i dodgeed it and it hit were the town statue is and blew it up that balst also took out town Squar i looked over at Sakura she was having just as much trouble as i was and there was something werid about the green headit was doing nothingit was just starting into space it was kind of werid ten i noticed something about it ever time something went near it the dam thing would dissapper this gave me i went to the werid curters head and i took my sword and stabed him i knew he baerly felt that but look at me with his ice head and shoot some ice at me he froze his whole body i jumped down and said Sakura would you like to destroy this little bastard"she looked at me and said"why yes i would she pulled out the shot card a blasted the hell deamon right back to hell our so we thought the beast split off into three diffrent lights and flew off and blew up in diffrent places.  
  
{SAKURA P.O.V.}  
  
We looked into the sky and saw a golden light it was Kero he landed in front of me and Li"Kero can you tell us were Jason is"i said Kero closed his eyes and focoused"i have got a trace follow me now so we did.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
I woke up agian and looked around the light were back on"well now mister Jason i have a few questions for you"they said i was shocked how did they know my name"i'll anwser your questions but first tell me how you know my name"i said"fine we did a background check on you and found out that your name was Jason Voorhees now for our questions first of all who was Freddy Kugar,Matthew P, Micheal Myers,Bubba Swayer and Jack Rip"they said i could of started laughing right there and then"man it has been a long time sicens i heard those name fine i'll tell you the stroy from the very begging you see a long time ago when i was at summer camp i came across the real Jason Voorhees my first name was Jason but when me and Jason fused i took his last name and got rid of mine i don't even rember my real last name anyway later on my brotbher changed his last name to Kugar when he fused with the dream killer Freddy Kugar the same with all of my other friends when they all got new forms they changed there last name the P in Matts last name is ment for Predator"i u said they looked like i was a mad man then i spoke agian"now let me ask you a question you think iam a mad man that iam probley some kid who went mad when he was a boy right well wrong my friends gave up there childhood so they could fight like my brother Freddy he never thought any of this would happen and now he's dead i know it i cant fell his power around here and what about Matt he never wanted to be a fighter he wanted to join the army and Jack he never wanted to fight as well our my old firend Bubba what about him he never was a fighter he was a very good cook and you know what it is people like you that brought the satans six in to this world how do you like that hey asshole knowing that the town is being destroyed above you well what do you fell about that knowing that you might have the power to try and stop this madness just you would like to take people and do sick test on people well i got news for you this is not how my life well end" i was getting free from the chains they turned on the power agian and zapped me but it was just making me stronger i broke free and i took off the chains attached to my leg and keeped the ones attached to my arm  
  
so i could use them as weapons i walke forward and smashed the glass open with the chains on my hands and spined them around and smashed the two guys that were there i walked the alarm went off and i hide in a corner some people went runnin by me the last guy that was went running by me i got him by the neck and pulled i could everyone stoped because othere was no sound of people running i just keeped kicking the crap out of him blood flew up to the wall i felt werid inside the chains on my hand came off and i started to change into a meny Jason beast i was the same hight but i was buffer i knew i was just as strong as a normal Jason i was not to sure why i changed like this but this would put more fear into the bastards i walked out all tough  
  
and dangrous they looked at me and fired there little guns but i just keeped walking forward and i shot a engery blast at them i killed a lot of them with just one hit one guy who had sneaked up on me and shot me in the back of the head i walked up to the little bastard and crushed his little head in he walked through the place i was getting really pissed i could not find my way out and my change seemed to forget my wings so i could not fly i ran into a room were they were doing experments on animals i decide to let the animals go so i opened the cages and let them out i looked at the wall and i ran right through and saw that there was a whole bunch of people whating for me i walked over to them and quikly took care of them i droped kicked one guy so hard that his head came flying off and took another guy head off i was getting really pissed i picked up on guy and jammed his head in the camera consul i picked up the last guy in that room he was scared so bad that he pissed his pants i stabed him in the head i went out to look around for a place to get out.  
  
{SAKURA P.O.V.}  
  
We were out side the old wear house where Jason was being held there was a guard standing there and there was no way around him then Li spook"look we are going to have to kill him it is the only way we can get in allright look you disstract him and i'll sneak up on him and cut his neck he well die very quick allright"i nodded my head i went up to him i pretend to cry calling for my dog i went up to him and said"excuse me but i have seem to lost my new puppy and he just a little guy and he is defless"he looked at me"sorry but i have not seen your dog i saw Li walk up to him and slice his neck he droped to the ground dead intesly we ran into the area when we got into the were house Li used his sword one more time to cut the door in half we ran in and a whole bunch of gun came out of the ground and started to fire at us we hide behind some metal boxes we did not know what to do then Li jumped up and fired some lighten from his sword he blow up the guns and we looked around there was no door we were confused i looked around i went over to the wall and saw a control panle "hey Li i think we need to use this to open the door but i think we need a password"i said"he came over and punched the thing so hard it was destroyed "there is your password"he said and a door opened we went down stairs people were running all around nobody was borthing to stop they looked like they were running from something we looked at each other and said the samething"Jason is on the lose" we went off looking for him we saw some guy come running shooting at something we were not to sure what it was then we saw a great big spike go through the guy eye and Jason walked around the corner he walked up to us for some reason he was in his beast form but this one was smaller then normal but it did not matter he was back he returned to the normal Jason"hey guys do you know how to get out of here"he said"yes we do there is an exit over there"i said he looked at me and said"lets get the fuck out of here right now"so we went running to the exit when we got there Li tryed to open the door but it would not open so Jason tryed to open it by punching it"there most be somthing on top of we well have to find another way out"Jason said so we went looking all over the place we opened a door and walked inside and looked aroun it looked like some kind of stadium and then some thing walked toward us i looked over at Jason he had this look on his face like something was wrong looked like he was readdy for a fight then out of the dark came came some kind of werid robot.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
I looked at the thing that was walking toward us it kind of looked like Matt in his changed form but he only everything on him looked the same but it was metal execpt for his head"Matt i thought you were dead"i said he walked over and pulled out his Combstick he took a swing at me"so you want to fight fine with me Li Sakura stay out of this fight"i said and i changed i pulled out my mecheate he tryed to hit me agian with his stick but i blocked it with me weapon he put away his stick somehow was able to pull out Plasmacaster and shot at me he hit me and he hit me hard i was not going to take this then i thought he would never hurt me onpoupse maby these bastards did some thing to his i changed back to human"Matt stop this now it's allright man i know they tryed to control your mind but they can't do that your stronger then them you killed two of the satans six remberhe touched something on his wrist he looked a me"Thanks Jason"he said i walked up to him and said "good to know your still alive now do you know any quick ways out from here"i said he thought about it for a minute he said yes there is floow me"he said so we were running when we got to the exit we stoped there and sunddly Matt Matt's head blew up"well he is dead for good now"some guy holding a remote control said i walked up to him and i took my two thumbs and gauged his eyes out he droped dead right there we looked at Matt body"well Matt we will honour your spirt"i said and we walked out of there. 


	14. THE HELL WAR

{DEALER SHIP}  
  
As me Sakura and Li were at a dealer ship looking for the right car to hotwire there was a massive explosion in the Ball park"what the hell is going on here"i said then i relised that was were the first battle had happen and then all this started to happen "guys have you noitced anything werid about what has been going on here all the attacks have been made on the south side of town and all of them have never even touched the ball park were it all started to happen hell even the old power plant has been attacked and destroyed on the south side now i think it is time we do something about all of this i think we have to end this"i said they nodded there heads i walked up to a car and punched the glass in i climbed in unlocked the doors and hotwired the dam car"come on guys we got us a battle to win"i said"they climbed in the car"hey Jason aren't you going to were your seat belt"Sakura said"no why"i said as we were driving after five minutes something poped out of the ground and i had to stop really fast and i went flying through the glass i stood up and little hell deamons were poping up out of the ground and so were deadites i started to change Li and Sakura got out and pulled out a sword i was going to fight the hell deamons and Li and Sakura were going to fight the deadites the deadites were   
  
weaker then the hell deamons so it would be best one of the deamons who looked like a boxer   
  
came up to me and made his hand turn into an axe blade he took a swipe at me and missed me just be an inch i i punched him and broke his nose he then changed both of his hands in to syth blades and took four swipes at me but just in time i took out my meachete and stoped all four i broke his blades and grabed his neck and snaped it he died right away another one came at me but i kicked him and put my foot through his head two more guys tryed to attack me but i double punched both of them and they became quickly confused and they thought that the other was me and they had killed each other and there were no more hell deamons we keeped going on not letting anything get in our way on our way we saw the mall we went in and looked around looking for weapons we could use i went looking around and found a brand new meachete and a new axe i could use and i even took some little bottles of sulferic acid when i got there i looked at Sakura she had a new sword same with Li he also had a micky of booze and a lighter when were going down stairs there at least fiffteen hell deamons.  
  
{SAKURA P.O.V.}  
  
As i went after the five i was going to fight the first guy i fought had the torso of a man and and a body of a spider i kicked him and stabed him i took a swipe and took out one of his eyes he tryed to stabe me as well but i broke his leg that he used after that i took it off and started to beat him with it i cut his throat with it and he fell over into the water he landed on one of those statues that spits out water out of it's mouth there were four more to go the next guy i was fighting could extend his body parts i tornado kicked him and he did not even fall down i tryed to do a kick boxing move on the bastard that Jason had tought me a few weeks ago it seemed to have wroked really well i ran over to him and tryed to hammer kick him but i missed he dodged it and rolled over my foot smashed the floor in my foot got stuck he was   
  
approching closer he made his arm grow so long that he broke the glass he was going to bring it down on me and try to kill me but lucky for me the next thing i saw was Jason running in front of me to take the blow for me i could tell he was hurt he grabed one of the guys he was just fighting and he started to beat the strech guy with the dead body then after about five more hits he was dead we looked at the hell deamons they were doing something werid they all had started to glow after that they had all started to fuse into one cruterit was not to big for some reason but it looked tough it was sort of like a electric gorial he oved toward us and fired some electry at us and nearly hit Jason Li ran up to him and took out some of the booze he had   
  
put a great big glop and flicked his lighter on after that he spit out the booze and just burned   
  
the hell out of the guy but it did not look like it was working to well then i thought of something   
  
i ran up and kicked him a couple of times in the head but my idea was wrong"well my foot did not go through his head"i said then Jason brought out his axe and he was going to get rihgt down to work he went in and took a swing at him with his axe and cut his throat but that did not work Jason pulled out his meachete now he had both of his favert weapons out now and when he did that he was readdy for a fight he kicked it and it went flying sort of it fell to the ground and he took the axe and choped off the guy hand he picked up the freak and tosed him into the air when the guy was falling down he had choped off his head and steped on his head i   
  
heard the elevter had been on Jason walked over to it and had taken off the door we looked down and there were three deadites in it coming up Jason took one good swing with his axe and the elevter had just went down so fast it was not funny"going down"Li said we walked away and went out side and we were walking for about twenty minutes and then there were three big blast had appered in front of us out of the middle hole that had been made out came a very strange looking thing"well Sakura did you miss me bitch"the person said then i looked agian it was Madsion out came some one else out of another hole came Tori looking at Jason with great anger out of the other hole came something else when Li saw it he looked shcoked"farther".  
  
{LI P.O.V.}  
  
I could not belive it he was here my dad was alive even though he had died when i was only a boy and i have seen pictures of him but how could he have gone to hell same with Madsion and Tori they were nice people but i who cares they were deadites so they would be easy i saw Jason jump at Tori and Jason was kicked by him and he fell hard these were not normal deadites i went after the one i was fighting with my sword infront of my face i tryed to stab him but he grabed my blade and tosed me aside i got back up and droped kicked him he did not expect that i was sure of it because of the way he fell down and the look on his face when he got back up i got into my fighting postion he came toward me and i decide to pull a Jason and head but him and it not only hurt him but it hurt me as well probly twice as much but i took this time to take my sword back out and try to stabe him agian but he grabed my sword agian and tosed it aside he came up to me and picked me up i tryed to take a shot at his eyes but he blocked me when he was going for my neck i took out one of his eyes he was   
  
blinded by my attack literly he droped me and i was just catching my breath when he finnaly   
  
recovered from that blood was coming out of his eye and i punched him and even more blood came out of his eye socket i dodged a door kick that he was going to use on me it was a good thing to he looked like he was going for my head then he had jumped through the air and started to fly around really fast and then i felt a really sharp pain in my back then another i looked around for were he was then i was hit hard in the face i decide to use my good old traning when i was studing to become a card captor i focused really hard and when he came close to me i grabed him by the ear and did a simick tose he then after he hit a reinforced steel wall he got up and just hit me as hard as he could but it did not hurt as much as it did before   
  
and when he tryed to do that agian i just dodged it by moving my head to the left a little and when i did that i punched him so hard my hand broke through his gut i winded up my fist and just punched him agian so hard his arm broke off compelty he tryed to hit me but i blocked it"well dad i think you are finnaly weaken now i think i might just decide to kill you yea i'll do that"i said and i droped him went over to were my sword was and i just choped the guy to pecies i looked down at what was left of my dad i looked over to Jason and Sakura they were already done fighting there guy.  
  
{JASON P.O.V.}  
  
I looked at friends i nodded my head and i changed back for a quick second"guys the ball park is just a few feet ahead now this well be the great battle there is very few things stoping us now we must fight"i said and changed back to my fighter form and we walked forward off i pulled out my meatchete and my axe we when we got there i saw Frightful he had his back turned to me i ran up to him and just punched him as hard as i could he went flying he stood flooting in the air and spooke"now Jason this is the finnal battle and i would like you to meet my new warrior" some werid beast came out of the dark he was twice as big as me when i was in my beast form he had rough skin it was kind of burnt and four arms two looked like a   
  
skelton arm and the other two were like Matt's arm when he was in Predator mode his chest   
  
was like Micheal chest and his head was kinda of a mix of Bubba head and my face his legs were lizard like and he had wings like mine when i was in beast form"well do you like he has the fighter abiltys of your old friend Matt and he is fast and deadly just like Bubba he has   
  
Micheal blance so he is nice and hard to knock over he has Jack's speed and Freddy nightmare power and all of the powers of the other Satans six now my beast attack him" the   
  
curter came after me i dodged the attack but just by an inch my friends came to help me and   
  
but a bunch of hell deamons poped out of the ground and stoped them i looked over at them they could take care of them but i had to fight by my self so focus and changed in to my beast form i flew into the air and he flew after me he was fast so i decide to move up into the air i   
  
looked down at him he was coming at me i pointed my spike at him and charged it once he was just two feet away from me i fried the engey and it hit his face he was compelty covered with smoke i thought that it would kill him but it did not he just went after me with twice the power   
  
and punched me it hurt and when i saw him it did not look like my attack did nothing to him and he was pissed off by that attack and he was getting stronger i tryed to use my spike and posion   
  
him but when i did that his skin was so hard my spike snaped and it was one of the most painful things i had ever felt but i was not going to give up i just kicked him right in the head and he blocked my move i did not know how this could happen to me i was getting beating up bad and i thought this might be it man i might be able to join Freddy and the others in what ever the hell they were doing but i was not going to give up that easly then he tryed to shoot a fire ball at me i sallowed it and shoot it back at him with twice the force he did the same thing to me just he used ten time the force it hit me right in the face i fell to the ground hard and next thing i knew everything went black.  
  
{HEAVEN}  
  
My eyes opened and i looked around i looked over at a group of people who were playing cards i went over to the one guy had just placed a his hand down"dam it that is the fifth time you have won"a fremerly voice said then i walked over to them i looked at the guy who had just won and it was Matt and Bubba was there so was Jack and Freddy"holly shit i can't belive it is you guys what the hell is going on here what am i dead to"i said then Freddy looked me pulled out a chair for me"no your not dead you are just half way in the dead world and the living world more of the dead world though that is why you are here and not uncounsious" Freddy said i sat down and said"ok that makes senes well two more things how come you guys are not in your fighter forms you were when you died and the other thing is how the hell do i get out of here i have to help Li and Sakura they are proble in big trouble i bet you saw what happen there with me"i said they all nodded"yea do you want to see an instient replay of what happen"Bubba said "no that is allright i don't really wan't to be reminded of what happen"i said then they looked at me"well Jason first of all when we all got here we looked like this and we   
  
can't change for some reason and we need to give you something they all put out there hand   
  
and Freddy put out two hands with two lights "Jason these our old powers that we are going to give you to use in your fight now this one here we stole from Micheal awhile ago he tryed to escape from hell and now he is stuck in limbo"Freddy said"wow guys thanks man i don't belive this but i have to i'll go back and kill frightful"i said and took the powers in i looked around and everthing went black.  
  
{EARTH}  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at my body i was in my human form and i really did not care i got up and walked over to Frightful and said"well looks like you did not kill me this time and now i will kill that beast alone with out any help i turned in Jason then something happened my mask started to glow and out came a little something that looked like the beast it turned into a normal hocky mask and went back to me and i was stronger then ever before i jumped at the curter and knocked it down with a bitchslap i walked over to it and kicked it pretty dam hard he got up and i ran up it's gut and punched it right in the head three times and made a large crack in its head and then i went to it's jaws and spilt them right open after i did that decide to see if it could live with out its heart so i backed fliped dow to it's cheast and took out it cheast and ripped out the bastards heart it was dead then i looked over to Frightful he looked at me and spooke"all of the time i have fought you some how you have always cheated death but now that will not happen because it is time to put this bad dog to sleep FOR GOOD THIS IS THE FINNAL BATTLE".  
  
Well that is it one more chapter to go. 


	15. JASON VS FRIGHTFUL

HI THERE THIS IS THE FINNAL CHAPTER AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLEWHO HAVE SUPORTED ME THROUGH THIS LONG EPIC ADVENTURE NOW WE MUST FIND OUT WHO WILL WIN THE GREAT BATTLE JASON OR FRIGHTFUL.  
  
{BALL PARK}  
  
Me and Frightful looked at each other with angry in our eyes then we ran at each other and started to exchange punches and kicks then i punched him and he punched me at the same time i hurt him as much as he hurt me we were evenly matched right to every mussel then he looked at me "well Jason i see you have absored the power of your former team mates that is what i have been doing as well to make my self stronger and now we have the same amount of power and speed but i still have hell powers"he said and fired a ball of engery at me i pulled out my meachete and i hit the power and sent it away he looked schocked at when i did that he flew at me with full force i jumped back and kicked him in the face i could tell he was   
  
sore he jumped toward me and i punched him twice in the gut he fell and i fliped him over my head and kneed him in the back i tryed to stabe him with my meachete but he grabed the blade and pulled it out of my hand and tosed it to the side and he tosed my two the other side as i got up i saw him look down an pike up a aloum pole and tosed it at me it went through my chest and it hurt like a son of a bitch i pulled the pull out and went over to him and smacked him in the head with the pole over and over agian in tell it broke his head was a little dented i knew that   
  
he was not as hurt as me but i still did not care because i knew i could win no mater what   
  
happens so i walked so i punched him sent him through the air he hit the ground i walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs a couple of times he grabed my leg when i was about to kick him agian he grabed my leg and picked me up and tosed me over his head i hit the ground pretty hard i was having a little trouble staying up then Frightful went and grabed my meachete he picked it up and then all of a sudden it turned into the dager of the dead agian he ran over to me and tryed to stabe me but i stoped it just in time i knew what would happen to me if he had got me so i just knocked him one the blade came out of his hand and he fell i jumped over to the blade but he caught me just in time and ramed me into a steel wall he hit me over and over agian in tell i kicked him he droped me and another spike went through my chest fuck this   
  
hurt a lot i thought but i could not give up i stood up and he taclked me down so i kicked him in the shins with all my force and i could tell that it hurt him badi ran up to him and punched him in the chest he went flying he when he landed he landed on his two feet but i could tell he was shaking up a little "hey Jason watch this" he waved his hands and made a bunch of oxygen tank appear i stood ready he lit the end of three of them on fire and they all came at me like a missel   
  
and the second they hit me they blew up i was hurt badly as soon as the smoke cleared i was on the ground i got up he looked pissed off at me"why won't you DIE"he said then he put his hands   
  
into the air and summed a book into his hands"see this Jason this book well destroy you this   
  
what i have been usingit is called Necronomicon Ex Mortis or the book of the dead"he said then it hit that is how he summon the dead back and i had to destroy it now so i ran at him just as he opened the book i elbowed him in the face he went down i went looking for the dager of the dead when i found it i picked it up and i was about to bring down on the book when he stoped me and punched me i still had the blade i was going to destroy the book then him but i had to slow him down for a while so i ran over to the bastard then i changed my mind i was going to   
  
stop now i brought the blade down and put it right through his head his head blew up and his   
  
body dissappered then i walked over to the book and saw that it was glowing and a beam had   
  
been shot wear Frightful had died and he came back and said"as long as the book is around iam around got it"i nodded my head and stabed the book and that is when things went right to hell he blew up and so did the book after that everything went slient then there was a explosion right in the middle of the ball park and a little hole was becoming a big one then everything   
  
went black agian and i saw my friends "Jason we need you to do something the spirts of our   
  
fighting form have comeback after you killed Frightful now that hole that you saw is a gate way to hell and the only way to close it before it covers the world is to relise Jason and the other's because they can close it and they well finaly be at peice and never do anyharm agian in fact   
  
as soon as they are relised they well become god's warriors"Matt said i nodded my head then   
  
everything i changed back to normal i was in my human form i walked forward "Sakura Li get out of here now"i said they ran as fast as they could"well this is it time to shut down hell"i foused my mind and i saw the six spirts leave me sundly i went flying last thing i saw was Jason say "thank you" i landed and got knocked out.  
  
{TWO WEEKS LATER}  
  
I woke up and the first thing i saw was Sakura Face when i woke up"finnaly i was getting woried that you would never wake up but ones agian you proved me wrong"she said i looked around and looked at me arm it was broken and so was one of legs i looked in a mirrior and i had a great big scar on my face but it did not care about any of that all i cared about was that i was finnaly free i no longer had to worry about anything and i could live a normal life"hey guys Jason is awake"she said thay all walked in "yo Li how is it going man"i said "not bad you know Sakura there has spent almost every minute by your side what for the time you would wake up"he said "wow Sakura that's really cool"i said then Sakura spoke agian"Jason i have a leter for you" she handed me a peice of paper i opened the leter and it read.  
  
DEAR JASON AND FREDDY  
  
We hope that this letter well get to you two we fell that are time is alomst up and we want to make this as quick as posible we miss you lots we don't know were you went but this letter well flowwo you were ever you go intell you get it me and your father are giving you and your brother $100,000,0 your's truly Mom and Dad.  
  
I was surpised i did not know that my family had that kind of money i stared at the check"wow man i know the first thing iam going to do with this and that is to pay for the hosptial bills and iam going to give some the cheardy"i said then Sakura said"well the people at the hosptial already payed for your bills after they learned what happen"she said.  
  
{10 YEARS LATER}  
  
Today i was getting ready for the toughest thing that i would ever have to do get married it has been a long ten years sicens that great battle and i had become a carptener Sakura was a lawyer and life has never been better we were just saying our voues"Sakura from the day i meet you i have always loved you and always will take my ring and be my wife"i said i put the ring on her finger then the preset did his thing and we walked off "hey guys how about a picture of the happy couple"Li said he took the picture we went over to see the pic we looked down at and in the back ground we saw Freddy,Matt,Bubba,Jack and the real Jason Voorhees and we also saw there fighter forms but they were not fused togher"well i don't think we can   
  
really use this for our first Christmess card"i said Li and Sakura nodded and Sakura said"will we well keep this for the three of us now Jason i have something to tell you"she said and i "said"what's that"she looked at me"you sure you want to know" i nodded my head saying yes then she said"ok iam pregnet"i stoped dead in my tracks"your pregnet" she nodded her head then i said"alright yes"i said i picked her up "i love you Sakura"i said "i love you Jason" and we kissed.  
  
NOW THERE IS A FEW PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE TO THANK DROWNING POOL FOR THE HEAVY METAL I WROTE THIS AND LIESTION TO THIS AT THE SAME TIME AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK crazyguy69,killer24,Link24 AND LAST RuByMoOn17 GOOD BYE AND THANKS ONCS AGIAN. 


End file.
